Hexes and Tarot Cards
by TheGirlWithKaleidoscopeEyes
Summary: Scorpius and Lily discuss Lily's class selections. Written for the NextGen Quotes Challenge. One-shot/Drabble.


**Hexes and Tarot Cards**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Harry Potter.

This is written as a part of the NextGen Quotes Challenge. I've never done a challenge piece before, so bare with me.

XxXx

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't too sure just how he had ended up in this position. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, deserted but for himself and the red-head sitting next to him, helping Lily Potter decide what classes she might want to take in her sixth year.

It wasn't this so much that was troubling him - ever since the first summer he had spent at Al's house the two had been quite close. No, his real problem was with the distance (or lack there of) between the two and the fact that they were alone.

Scorpius had spent the previous summer on vacation with his family and had not gone to the Potter's, as had become his custom since first year. When he had arrived at King's Cross station to board the train on September the first, he had been greatly anticipating getting to see his friends again. What he had seen, though, had startled him.

Lily Potter was no longer the shy, awkward fourteen year old he had once known. She had grown slightly, her hair had gotten longer, she had started wearing make-up (and puberty hadn't been bad to her either). He found himself suddenly smitten with his best friend's baby sister.

"So, I suppose I should take Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily said, pulling Scorpius back down the earth.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I love it most of the time, but we're doing a lot of theory right now," she told him. "Getting ready for our OWLs, you know."

Scorpius laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is so much more fun if you throw out the book and do it our way."

Lily laughed. "I don't think hexing people in the corridors really counts as defense, despite what you and Al might like to think."

"Everybody we hex deserves it," Scorpius replied. "We're _defending_ our honour."

"Of course you are," Lily allowed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Alright, I guess I'll take Defense."

"Good," Scorpius said seriously. "You never know when you might need it."

"Hmm," Lily agreed. "What about Divination? Seeing the future could always come in handy, too."

Scorpius scrunched his nose at the suggestion. "I never took Divination," he admitted. "I stayed up all night once playing poker with Tarot cards. I got a full house and four people died."

Lily stared at him for a moment to make sure he wasn't being serious before laughing. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He loved that he could make her laugh.

"Okay, so yes to Defense and no to Divination," Lily said after a moment. "What else is there?"

"Don't you have an appointment with Professor Longbottom to discuss all this stuff?" Scorpius asked.

Lily suddenly blushed and looked down at her lap. "Yeah. Tomorrow afternoon."

"Then what did you ask my advice for?" Scorpius smiled at her. "He'll know what he's talking about much better than I do."

Lily just shrugged still not meeting his eye. "I guess I just like talking to you," she mumbled so low he barely heard her.

He sat, stunned, for a moment. Surely those words didn't mean what he thought they might mean. His heart shouldn't be hammering like that at the mere possibility that she might feel for him some shred of what he felt for her.

But there were some things he couldn't deny: the way she was playing with the ring on her right hand; the way she was letting her hair fall in her face, obscuring it from view; the way she kept her eyes downcast, not daring to look up at him. He had known her for long enough to be able to recognize the signs when she was embarrassed or nervous.

"Lily," he said softly. She looked up.

When their eyes met something happened that Scorpius couldn't explain. He looked down into her bright blue eyes and he just knew what had to happen next. He kissed her.

It was a joyous, blissful moment in which Scorpius' insides danced with pleasure and triumph, but, alas, it was only a moment.

"Oi!" The sound of Albus Potter's voice ringing through the silent room was enough to make Scorpius jump back from Lily, right off the couch.

Al moved to stand in between his little sister and best friend, glaring at Scorpius as he did so.

"Al, I - " Scorpius began but Albus cut him off, which was probably a good thing because he had no idea what he'd been about to say.

"If you ever kiss her again, I will break your jaw for her," he warned.

Scorpius couldn't help looking over Al's shoulder at Lily. When their eyes met he could see the humour and amusement in them. He smiled.

"That's okay," he replied. "I hear that Madame Pomfrey can mend bones in an instant."


End file.
